You Are The Quarry
by BattleandRomance
Summary: Post 102Baralai has got Miranda looking for spheres What is his agenda? Will this push Mirandas plans for revenge ahead? ON HIATUS
1. I hate mornings

I don't own 10-2 of any of the Final Fantasy games.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I hate mornings  
  
That dreaded time of day when you have to get out of a nice, soft warm bed and get on with your life  
  
And mines duller that most. Sure post Sin Spira is more cheerful, more open minded and more inquisitive but that doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
This morning is no different. I'm awake at some ungodly hour, doze till its more godly get up out of my simple bed with too hard a mattress put my feet on the cold hard flagstones and begin the process of looking human rather than just being one.  
  
The process begins in the bathroom down the hall where I wash my face with some strange smelling soap, brush my teeth with very minty toothpaste and comb my hair into some sort of order. Following that I apply a discreet amount of foundation to cover the bags under my eyes so I don't look like I woke up at four in the morning.  
  
Once my face is on I travel back to my humble abode dragging my feet along lazily. It's too early to walk properly.  
  
Back in my room I pick up my garment gird, an inexpensive first steps, activate it and am transformed into my Red Mage gear complete with twin staffs which channel magical opposites.  
  
They say a dressphere manifests itself by the wearer's style and self esteem along with the dresspheres related stats. So I was in a knee length cowgirl style off the shoulder dress with matching boots up to my knees, a red cowgirl hat with tassels in all directions and a coat that swished just above the ground.

Practical and Stylish.  
  
Traipsing out of my room careful to lock the door properly my heels clicking as I go, I take a trip to the kitchen abuzz of activity even at six am and probably the only people awake as early as me.  
  
A few hellos and several steps later I am holding the most precious substance known to man forged in heaven by God her/himself: Coffee.  
  
Sipping it slowly, enjoying the slightly bitter but warming taste trickle down my throat. I list today's tasks in my mind and set off from the kitchens to my current assignment.  
  
The halls of knowledge are vast with great libraries, relicts and artefacts by the Shoopuff load. Extensive racks of spheres are also housed here but sadly I am but a mid level acolyte and require permission of a priest and getting their attention puts my agenda at risk  
  
Stepping into one of the many sub-libraries I locate the papers I need from the neatly organised rack take a random desk pre-equipped with quill and inkwell. Rifling through the slim pile now on the desk, run my finger down a long list get up and select the book that is required from the Q shelf. A thickly bound volume with no distinguishing marks like nearly every other book here.  
  
I haul it back to my desk and examine the book in details feeling the ridges and bumps of the tome flip it and examine the back then return it to its rightful way up looking at me ominously as I debate my next move.  
  
Reaching a decision in no time. I change from the rouge of the Red Mage to the navy of the Time Mage the star dusted surcoat shorter than the Red Mages, knee high boots and a dress the same style star dusted with a wide brimmed, pointy hat.  
  
A question I often ask is why the Time Mage can learn scan it, doesn't make sense. Pushing that thought aside I wave my staff over the book stare at the result. I Resume the Red Mage garb and lift up the cover knowing this was going to end in tears.  
  
I know it's going to happen but I'm still surprised when the cover was suddenly forced back and in a flash of light a fiend explodes out of the book and is bearing down on me. Why me?  
  
Steeling myself to fight I run over the information from the scan. Quinal Locon, Sacred Beast Class, 100,000 HP, 2000 MP No weaknesses Immune to status effects.  
  
I stopped myself, focused on the battle, activated my third final and only physical dressphere and waded in weapon a-flying.  
  
Thanks to my little spat with a 20ft beast the library is now a bombsite.  
  
Desks overturned and legs snapped, the rack of papers has been broken, its contents scattered, books litter the floor but have the decency to remain closed. The book the monster came from is still on my desk which is still the correct way up, the book on the contents page and my papers are still in a neat pile. What are the odds?  
  
Eyebrow raised in bemusement, cuts and bruises all gone thanks to my white magic staff I set about tidying up. Desks to be righted, papers to order, books to be alphabetised. The fun morning I planned  
  
I step around the wreckage. This happens a lot so theres wood glue near the rack which pretty much fixes the desks and the rack itself. The papers are all mine, parts of my current assignment with all fiends of one letter tagged together so they just need to be ordered by letter. Then starting at A I move round the library putting books back on their shelves and in alphabetical order. The upside of being an early riser no-one but myself is in danger from a fiend's rude awakening.  
  
By the time other acolytes of Yevon are milling about I'm at my desk as I have been day after day compiling a bestiary of every fiend ever known. I've been doing this damned task for four months and been in Yevons new halls for fourteen months. Spending time compiling fiend report after report is tiring especially when this morning's encounter is a fact of life.  
  
It's had an adverse effect on my mood according to overheard conversation I've gone from broodily solemn to brooding misery guts. At least I'm still brooding. That's a good sign I'm still me.  
  
This task's been a bitch since I started it. My first morning I was onset by an Adamantoise at precisely ten o'clock in a library full of people going about their business. That did nothing for my popularity.  
  
And I was already in a particularly bad mood that morning thanks to a finger nail in my coffee. People must thinks is funny to leave fiends trapped in books to kill unsuspecting readers. Every book I pick up now is scanned before it is opened.  
  
The incident with the Adamantoise did help as when I got back to my room someone had left a crystal bangle and a ribbon with a note reading 'You'll probably need them' written in crisp black handwriting and no name so I couldn't write a thank you note. And though I've never come across a fiend I couldn't kill they have been incredibly useful and have saved my kikister more than once and I haven't been able to tell the person I'm grateful for their kindness.

That sucks  
  
Speaking of people rumour has it the Praetor is doing an inspection today  
  
So here I am in the fiend library of New Yevon up to my eyes in books about Fiends whose names begin with Q. The only other people here are two low level acolytes cross referencing information on historical figures and their fiend conquests within a non-fiend infested book. I scanned it just to be safe and have time to prepare if another fiend sprung out and tried to kill us all.  
  
So what I'm bitter. Wouldn't you be?  
  
Every letter can be another bruise and bloody adventure  
  
Only nine more letters after Q.


	2. I am not a people person

I don't own 10-2  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I am not a people person. It took years of adventuring to figure that out. I enjoy my own company. If I had figured that out earlier I probably wouldn't have nearly as many scars but I also wouldn't have the knowledge that allows me certain political advantages over acolytes and priests, all with their own agendas. The but to that is that I probably wouldn't have had the worst experience of my life either. Even though I am an accomplished time mage messing with the time is dangerous as it could alter outcomes of big events such as sin being destroyed. I may be a misery guts but it doesn't mean I'm a selfish misery guts. That's how I see it anyway.  
  
Compiling a fiend report entails first finding the next fiends name from a giant reference keys with page after page of names then finding references in dusty old books from years gone by to the most up to date bestiary in current use: Shinras bestiary complied during the Gullwings adventures. Then I record the class, moves, weaknesses and so on then find a decent sketch or picture to go with it. In the information box strategies notes and tactics are added for quick reference. And a bibliography so extended information can be easily located. A dull job. Better than doing sentry duty, worse than sphere research. Its probably my battle experience that got me assigned this task of going through endless books that are in dire need of a good dusting.  
  
Time ticked on slowly. I raise my head for what seems like the thousandth time to see its only 11:20. I haven't eaten in 18 hours haven't drunk in nearly six and am suddenly aching for something to stick my spear into.  
  
The Praetor walked in.  
  
I was instantly on my feet the chair being pushed backwards with it protesting against the coarse carpet. The Praetor strolled in with two priests and four bodyguards as one might walk across a field.  
  
"Yer Praetorship" I said bowing

"Acolyte Miranda I trust your task is progressing well?"

"It is"

Friendly chat much?

"What letter have you reached?"

"Q Yer Praetorship" I spoke formally, I sounded casual

"You may continue"

"Thanks Yer Praetorship"

I half consciously bowed sitting myself back down in the same motion. The seven visitors strolled out much like they came in.

Own the place much.  
  
And gold in the Spira Undermining Championships goes to...  
  
Praetor Baralai had been the subject of much curiosity since his disappearance 17 months ago, sudden reappearance 16 months ago. Then Lady Paine's strange disappearance days later. He still seems distracted even with the time passed. Speculation and rumours have been rife saying things like Baralai was in love with the taciturn warrior, Paine was a manic depressive and killed herself and became a fiend. She was killed by one. Kidnapped. Hiding from something. Journey of training. Doesn't wanna be found. Some extremists say Paine wasn't in love with Baralai so hes holding her hostage someplace or even as far as he killed her. No sightings, no word many people think she's dead. As for the truth? Only Paine knows that.  
  
Further reading into the Quinal Locon tells me it is thought to be extinct, wiped out at some point in history. All dead except for the comedian who trapped one in the book. The one I killed this morning. I scribbled 'thought to be extinct' into location box. What puzzles me is in a great many books intricate details about a fiend's anatomy are often given. Must take some work to suppress a fiend let alone something highly dangerous like a Quinal Locon and poke around its innards without it waking up or it going with the wind.  
  
Question for someone who has a lot of time on their hands. A large number of body guards and the world's largest scalpel.  
  
By four o'clock I'm well into the letter R with a minor encounter with an irate Reynaldo. And trust me this is a good day.  
  
I pack up and leave the Halls of Knowledge with several new notices stuck to books. Sometimes when books are shut the spell that traps the beast there renews itself as the fiends spirit is infused into the pages. I found out the hard way after defeating a Claret Dragon. I packed up before finishing the report and had to kill it again the next morning.  
  
Most of that day was lost putting warning on books A-C whilst nursing a whiplash injury. I was in a vile mood for the rest of the day. Nothing short of burning the books would solve the problem. And I'd get kicked out for doing that.  
  
I stride personally to the halls of training intent of beating the hell out of an inanimate object or the air. As I move down the endless halls making twists and turns I feel my stomach rumble, my brain swim and my muscles tense. Must really improve my eating habits. Hand on the wall and with great effort I control it.  
  
No-one saw. I gathered myself and continued to the halls.  
  
Hand to Hand combat  
  
Attack combos with my spear  
  
Staff twirling and spell stances in Time mage  
  
Duel staff twirling and spell stances with Red Mage  
  
I also made a point of training with a sword to keep my skills sharp with the weapon I don't have the Warrior dressphere but I diligently practice my swordswomanship every day just like I was taught. I even had a sword dance that incorporated all my techniques. All in my floor length coat. Ain't life great!  
  
I bring it round in the final step and return it to the cupboard.  
  
Staff twirling, punch throwing, spear comboing, sword slashing makes you hungry  
  
The hourly chime tell me its five, time for tea  
  
I wipe the sweat off my face with one heavily embroided sleeve cool off with blizzard  
  
Brushing away the flakes and returning the warren of passages that lead to the refectory. Funny how killing things works up an appetite


	3. Revenge, Vengeance and Claret Dragons

I don't own 10-2  
  
You are the Quarry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Revenge and vengeance. They're the same thing right? Making things even. Vengeance seems more holy though. Revenge sounds al about blood and pain. But aren't they all forms of retribution and justice. Maybe vengeance is getting your own back and revenge is that act. I suppose my being here is about vengeance but getting my revenge takes time.  
  
I sigh into my meal of cooked vegetables and quiche whilst sipping coffee. I don't feel so ravenous now but I've eaten most of my meal like a good girl.  
  
Once I've dealt with my quarry I'll get on with my life probably under a new name and look and I doubt I'll have much. Not the big castle with maids and servants. Maybe a nice small Luca apartment with deep cotton sofas and a rich silk duvet for the bed. A nice quiet job in a small book store.  
  
I smile half-heartedly put down my knife and fork and dump my leftovers into the slop bucket and put my cutlery and plate in the appropriate box. And leave for my rooms.  
  
It wasn't even six by the time I was in my personal space. This week's issue of Spira news had been pushed under my door. It contained the usual stuff so I flicked through disinterest. Apparently the calm lands has a new attraction, the Al Bhed were planning a new home someplace, the sphere break tournament was won by a dog and High Summoner Yuna was marrying her sweetheart Guardian Tidus amid rumours she's pregnant. Still no trace of Lady Paine despite diligent searches. Next weeks weather forecast is moderate sunshine with the odd shower in outlying regions. Not that many people visit the Baaj Temple.  
  
I toss the magazine aside and gaze up at the celling. Such pretty patterns. I get up off the bed and head to the shared bathroom. It's Friday evening so many of the acolytes have gone into Bevelle to enjoy themselves. And they should. But presently the only thing on my mind was a scalding hot shower then curling up with a good book.  
  
I push the heavy bolt into place and put my garment gird in easy reach and turn the shower dial to its hottest setting. The water cascades over me raining down all over me. My hair is soaked to tendrils as I scrub the water washing away the foam and bubbles. I always use the same ginger body wash. I like the smell it's always calming and invigorating. I drench my hair with two in one ginger shampoo and conditioner twice so my hairs extra clean.  
  
As I finished and step out of the shower I realise just how tired I am mentally. All this book staring must be doing my eyes in.  
  
I dry off and resume the red mage. A nice evening reading a book whilst drinking coffee. Nice and peaceful.  
  
By the time I exited the bathroom I knew that wouldn't be possible. 3 low level acolytes came tearing past me howling in terror. I chance a glance at what they were running from,  
  
A Claret Dragon  
  
A damned Claret Dragon  
  
There goes my evening  
  
I casually aim a thunder in the direction of the fleeing acolytes' direction  
  
"Wait! Where the hell are you going? What the hell are you doing? And why is there a Claret Dragon on the lose? Actually answer them later we've got a fiend to kill."  
  
As I turned to face the beast I cast protect as the Dragons abilities were physical and transformed into the Dragoon for increase HP and defence.  
  
There seemed to be a hint of recognition in the Dragons eyes like it knew who I was  
  
It's the same bugger from the book  
  
I decided to kill it then yell at the morons who let it out  
  
Before I attacked I summoned the Reis wind so I wouldn't have to worry so much about my HP. None of the morons had come forward to help. I hadn't expected any.  
  
"It's just me and you then" If I get whiplash someone's gonna die  
  
I felt the Dragoon instincts take over. The name of the soul in this dressphere is Freya although looking at my outfit it seems more closely associated with another legendary Dragoon, Kain  
  
I pushed my musings aside and focused on the task at hand. Or claw for the dragon's perspective.  
  
Fortunately I concentrate in time to see the aforementioned appendage come crashing down towards me.  
  
I lean back and point the tip of my spear into the soft flesh of its paw  
  
It impales itself on my spear I let go and the spear grinds to a halt in a pot hole between the flagstones. I press my advantage  
  
Spinning an attack with my armoured hands the dragon is struggling to free itself and it looks very painful. I've wound up cherry blossom and it detaches itself from the spear but it now has a hole in its foot. I loose my attack and make a move to retrieve my weapon. As I moved the dragon picked that moment to hit me with a tail smash. Somewhere in-between me throwing myself down and the dragons tail hitting me I find myself on the floor my spear just out of my reach.  
  
I roll out of range for its next attack grabbing my spear and standing up. The Dragon must die.  
  
I jump come crashing down into the monster and have resumed my battle stance before it's even considered its next attack. Protect is weakening as is reis wind better finish this soon so I charge up cherry blossom.  
  
It tries to claw me which I nimbly spring away from and another tails smash has me meeting the floor again. I'm up in seconds my HPs yellow and Cheery Blossom was ready. I let it go adding "Die Bitch" when I launch this attack.  
  
The fiend became nothing. The book was on the floor open on the contents. The three terrified acolytes were till standing on the spot terrified. Collecting my winnings going from Dragoon to Red Mage and healing, picking up and closing the book. I took a deep breath and started yelling  
  
"What the hell were you doing? Why on earth did you open that book clearly marked DANGEROUS! Claret Dragon inside? Do you know how dangerous fiends like that is? I've had whiplash from fighting it. What do you have to say?  
  
"We're sorry we didn't know we thought it would be like a lot of lesser fiends we've encountered"  
  
"If it was a lesser fiend why did it have Dangerous on the front hey? I expect a full incident report from each of you by tomorrow morning. You can give it to me in the fiend library by ten. Understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" They chorused  
  
"Now what are your names and acolyte numbers so I can make sure you get me those reports?"  
  
"Morgan, 3445"  
  
"Jack 3469"  
  
"Will 3221"  
  
"Okay now get out of here, I'll take the book back so you head to your rooms or wherever you're going understood?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
We turned in different directions to head to various places. Or we would have. The Praetor had turned up and was demanding an explanation.  
  
"Yer Praetorship these acolytes had loosed a highly dangerous fiend and are going to give me incident reports in the morning"  
  
"Are you taking the book back?" Always with the questions  
  
"Yes sir I didn't want them loosing the beast again"  
  
"May I see the book" Always curious  
  
I handed the book over careful not to let it open  
  
"Please be careful if you open it..."  
  
Too late. The book was open an the Dragon was attacking. Again. The acolytes had scampered leaving me and the Praetor to deal with the dragon.

A perfect end to my dull day


	4. Fruitful encounters

I don't own 10-2

You Are the Quarry

Chapter 4

My first intention was to let the Claret dragon kill his praetor ship enjoy my revenge and scram

But that wasn't such a good idea because any person could check up on me and know I've taken out much stronger fiends solo. Besides I can turn this to my advantage fighting with him could help me gain his trust. Which could speed up the process. Besides letting him wallow in pity is so much more fun.

I cast protect over both of us. Then change into the Dragoon and summon the Reis Wind. Standard practise really

I'm also obliged to protect the praetor and his precious white hair from harm

Don't push it

I've seen the praetor fight on several occasions. One on one he can give it a good go but two or three well trained fighters in front of him and he'll fall like a log

Fighting a Claret Dragon in trios is dangerous enough. Something I know well. Fighting one on one is asking for trouble. But I'm beyond caring.

I save the praetors eyeballs from being clawed out. (Despite wanting to see it) Life is full of sacrifices. At the possible expense of my consciousness. Why the hell is he out without his entourage of priests and guards?

Fighting it once in a day is bad. Fighting it twice isn't funny

It moves in for a tail sweep so I use jump. Drill shot may be new and fancy but you can't beat a classic.

Neither can the dragon

I land. Baralai has gotten stronger recently. But he is far to idle in general, busy with his duties to compete with seasoned campaigners. Good thing from my perspective. Hes probably been training more to compete with the warrior monks and mage ranks in case of an uprising. And with the delicate balance of power over the factions within Yevon his position was under constant threat.

His own advisers were probably against him as well. He is probably spreading his influence throughout the lower levels of Yevons structure to gain allies throughout the ranks as acolytes especially the higher level one (Trainee priests almost) were more likely to be on the grapevine. I may no socialize but you'd be surprised what listening and eavesdropping can do for you.

Being a seasoned fighter has its advantages. You can ride a fight out on auto pilot and calculate the best moves and outcomes without becoming vulnerable. And plus people will talk to you as they want you on their side. They also part with more information to push you in their direction. Read between the niceness and the second the battles over you'll be forgotten till the next war.

Unfortunately fighting on my own requires total concentration, theres no-one to pick you up when you fall.

Before I know it the fights over. I close the book quickly and heal the praetor before myself. Only minor scratches for him. I felt like half my stomach was being kept in by my clothing and had the blood stain to prove it. Curaga was a godsend. The wound was closed but my dress needed to be dry cleaned.

"Are you Okay Acolyte?" He sounded worried

"Acolyte Miranda yer praetor ship, I'll be fine, I need to put this book away before theres another repeat performance. I'll have the incident report on your desk tomorrow morning"

"I can manage that you go sit down"

"Its fine sir I've had worse than this and that's never slowed me down plus I'm compiling the bestiary so I'm used to this kind of thing" Never let someone hold a favour over you

"I should have remembered I saw you earlier on my inspection, you're strong I'm surprised you aren't in the ranks of mages and warriors"

"I find learning fulfilling, I had my share of fighting and found it doesn't fulfil me like it used to. I enjoy learning plus the books in the fiend library have beasts infused into the pages so I have to be strong. I haven't any plans so I can take the book back as I assume you're here on your rounds so I'll let you get back to them, apologies for the fight and I'll give you my report tomorrow." I win this round

I pick up the book defiantly and start walking

"Okay, okay but at least let me accompany you down there, you never know whats lurking around the corner" But he tries to salvage some of his pride

The halls seem much more foreboding a night without people walking through them. We walk in silence the book wrapped in my arms tightly the silence was just there it wasn't uncomfortable or strained. Thank the gods

"Acolyte Miranda"

"Yes yer Praetorship?" Speak formal sound informal

"Call me Baralai and because you have the right kind of skills can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Uh Oh whats this?

"I'm sure you know about the missing record spheres that disappeared with Trema?"

"I've heard, I thought it was a rumour" I knew much more

"Well they're rumoured to be hidden in the depths of Via Infinito and I need someone who's a mastered time mage to scope the walls and see events that have transpired in there and maybe we can get find out what happened to them"

"Isn't it fiend infested?" Knowledge is power

"Numbers are down in recent times and you've shown you can take care of yourself and I don't want any one else finding out about this"

"But what about my current task" Cover all bases

"I'll assign someone else" Always ready

"But" Worry, look like you care

"I'm assigning a team this time it's unfair that you were singularly assigned that task so I'm giving you a more important one you've earned it"

"So how can I refuse what time where and when?" Seem keen

"My office eleven o'clock tomorrow morning the people taking over your current task will meet you at nine in the fiend library so you can brief them"

"Thank you sir" Good manners.

"My pleasure"

Maybe my evening wasn't so bad after all. I shelved the book, put another warning on it and went to bed. Didn't expect this, hes probably got something planned . Maybe this is a test. I figure it out in the morning. This encounter was certainly fruitful. And now I had an even more dangerous task. Oh Joy.


	5. Via Infinito

I don't own 10-2

You are the Quarry

Chapter 5

This is most favourable. I can push my revenge ahead now.

I was awake early awake as usual. The team taking over my job had been briefed, and their skills were adequate. The trio who played a part in last night shenanigans handed in their reports on time as well. I added mine finished at 7:30 this morning and arrived at the praetors office 10:59 sharp. Well fashionably late is just _so_ last year.

"Good morning yer Praetorship. I have the incident reports form last nights fiend attack." Straight to the point

"I told you I'd handle it" He sounded almost angry

"Its no problem" Smile for the quarry

"I see" He sounded defeated "Anyways" Here comes the comeback "I take it you've heard of the Via Infinito"

"Yes" I had, I know a lot

"Tell me what you know"

Great he wants a recital

I breathe in

"The Via Infinito is a dungeon within the very bowels of these halls" Pause gauge reaction. Minimal "It is split in to floors numbered zero to infinity but is roughly 100. The floors are called cloisters a word associated with the trials of the Summoner in each temple. Every so often there is a great cloister which can jump to every other great cloister. Each great cloister is said to house a fiend of incredible strength as you go down. Each cloister you have to traverse an area and tackle puzzles with increasing complexity to reach the end of the floor which gives you passage to the next." Pause he seems interested

"The Via Infinito itself is an anomaly with its floors shifting t random so you can be at the same point with a different task to complete. But although each floor is random. There seems to be a set of pre-designed layouts needing increasing skill to successfully traverse. They are simple as walking a path to having to use a series of switches to activate the exit.

"Recently the founder of New Yevon Lord Trema (Must be respectful) disappeared into this maze with a great many sphere supposedly housing a history of Spira. Lord Trema became an unsent and was defeated by the Gullwings. What happened is unknown. And apparently the accessory 'Charm Bangle' doesn't work which forces you to be on your guard at all times. However each floor has a platform which restores you HP and MP and lets you be returned to the entrance of this maze and can return you to the deepest cloister reached"

"Excellent, now I want you to starting at the bottom to search all the floors for any information on the location of the spheres. Your mastery of the time mage allows you to see memories am I correct?"

"Yes yer Praetorship"

"And I take it you understand the risk involved in this venture"

"I do" You're a little slow mate

"Of coarse I will not let you go in without adequate equipment" Whats he getting at?

"My crystal bangle and ribbon have served me well sir" Confidence...

"I am loaning you the Iron Duke, the most powerful and rarest accessory in the world"

"Ah thank you sir" I added the accessory to my wrist "How many spheres are you looking for?"

"According to the records 400 I know of but the records are poor" Hes not the greatest liar ever

"There may be more" Hes playing a game

"Yes" A consideration, he knows exactly how many more. It's a test

"Is that all then sir?" Hurry him along I want to get to work

"For now, this lift allows access to the entrance, press 4, 6, 1, 2 to reach the entrance room. Access the floor counter next to the teleporter to select which floor you want to go to. Report in the mornings at nine and leave at five I will be here. If there are any breakthroughs then exit and come straight here under the pretence of an appointment as you are doing some errand work and helping in the running I will see you as soon as possible. In the Via Infinito you are on your own so Good Luck"

"Thank you sir" I nodded curtly and pressed in the code he had given me, awful lot of fuss over the spheres. Probably political manuvering. He probably will keep close tabs on me. And Good Luck? I make my own thank you very much.

I travelled through each of the great cloister to lay groundwork to make my job here easier. Since the floors here are not fixed I'll have to use a spell to fix them so that I may have an easier time locating the spheres. I also believe it's the shifting that allows fiends into this place. As I lay the groundwork spells which I would weave into a master spell I can feel all of the warps and the power in the halls. Quite simple its not fixed in space and time. Well Infinity is a condition.

So hopefully this spell will remove it from space and time and fix the floors in place which'll stop fiends entering.

Trema was the first man to come here in centuries. And for a man of smarts he was simple, always with the prize in the safe. Second guessers put the prize in the box next to the safe; thinkers put the prize nowhere near the safe. Trema was vain and prideful; huge monster guards, Paragon for example, his ability to control fiends was unrivalled and possibly unique.

As I landed on floor Infinity, a highly creepy place I half expected Paragon to be lurking about. This is a somewhat creepy place all stonewashed hues and pyreflies. I pushed that away and pulled all of the spells together into one single spell that will hold its form. It'll feed of the energy it used to shift that now holds it in one form

Step one complete

Now to get down to some proper work.


End file.
